gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Band: Tooned
Rock Band: Tooned is the latest installment in the Rock Band franchise but what makes it different is that uses characters from anime and western cartoons such as K-on, My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Jem and The Holograms, Big Hero 6, The Loud House, and more. It also allows for guitar, bass, drums, vocals, and keyboard in one band. Gameplay When starting career mode, players selecting one of the bands from the aforementioned series, or create their own characters and band and decide how many band members to have up to six, and go through that band’s story. Gameplay is pretty much identical to previous Rock Band games. Player can either play with an instrument or with a controller making the gameplay akin to Rock Band Blitz. To progress, players must earn a certain amount of stars by completing stars. During the career, each song will have a road challenge. These including performing certain criteria such as nailing a certain section of a song, or going into overdrive. There will also be times where players can perform special gigs or gigs with a theme such as Halloween or perform in swimsuits. At anypoint there are special performances from guest bands such as Green Day, Foo Fighters, Fall Out Boy, Chicago, and more. Songs There are more than 50 songs available including songs from previous Rock Band games as well as original songs from each of the playable bands. 2 Hearts - Digitalism 25 or 6 to 4 - Chicago A Long December - Counting Crows Again - Lenny Kravitz Ain’t it Fun - Paramore Aliens Exist - Blink-182 All Around Me - Flyleaf All Star - Smash Mouth Angels of the Silences - Counting Crows At Least I’m Known for Something - New Found Glory Bent - Matchbox Twenty Best of You - Foo Fighters Bleed - Hot Chelle Rae Bloodbuzz Ohio - The National Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen Born to run (live) - Bruce Springsteen Breakeven - The Script Buck Rogers - Feeder Burn it Down - Linkin Park Champagne Supernova - Oasis Closer - Anberlin Come On - Green River Ordinance Crocodile Rock - Elton John Don’t Stand So Close to Me - The Police Drops of Jupiter - Train Electable (Give it Up) - Jimmy Eat World Every Little Thing She Does is Magic - The Police Everybody Wants to Rule the World - Tears for Fears Eye of the Tiger - Survivor Fall Back Down - Rancid Falling Apart - Matt Nathanson Fascination - Alphabeat The Final Countdown - Europe First Time - Lifehouse For Baltimore - All Time Low Ghostbusters - Ray Parker Jr. Go Time - Digitalism Gold - Sleeping with Sirens Grace - Supergrass Halfway Gone - Lifehouse Heartbeat - The Fray Hey, Soul Sister - Train Highway Star - Deep Purple Holly Wood Died - Yellowcard Hollywood Nights - Bob Seger Home - Daughtry Honey, Let Me Sing You a Song - Matt Hires Hot - Smash Mouth How You Love Me Now - Hey Monday I Don’t Want to Be Here Anymore - Rise Against I Think I’m Paranoid - Garbage I Wanna - The All-American Rejects I’ll Be Over You - Toto I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles) - The Proclaimers If It's Love - Train The Impression That I Get - The Mighty Mighty Bosstones In a Big Country (radio edit) - Big Country In the Meantime - Spacehog Independence Day - No Motiv Inside of You - The Maine Learn to Fly - Foo Fighters Let it Happen - Jimmy Eat World Life After You - Daughtry Lost in You - Three Days Grace The Man Who Can’t Be Moved - The Script Mean Street Machine - King Cobra Mockingbird - Rob Thomas Mr. Roboto - Styx Naive - The Kooks Never Gonna Leave This Bed - Maroon 5 Notbroken - Goo Goo Dolls Not the Same - Bodyjar Ocean Avenue - Yellowcard Orpheus - Ash Pain - Three Days Grace Panama - Van Halen Paradise City - Guns & Roses The People That We Love - Bush Plush - Stone Temple Pilots The Power of Love - Huey Lewis and The News Radio Ga Ga - Queen Reinventing the Wheel to Run Myself Over - Fall Out Boy Ride - Twenty One Pilots Right on Through - Roadsaw The Road (Run for Miles) - We Are The Ocean September - Daughtry Sk8er Boi - Avril Lavigne Sleepwalking - The Chain Gang of 1974 Smile - Uncle Kracker So Yesterday - Hilary Duff Something from Nothing - Foo Fighters Soul on Display - Daiki Kasho Stop - Jane’s Addiction Swing, Swing - The All-American Rejects Tell Me I’m a Wreck - Every Avenue Time and Time Again - Chronic Future Too Many Puppies - Primus Uma Thurman - Fall Out Boy Unwell - Matchbox Twenty Use Somebody - Kings of Leon Wall of Shame - Course of Nature We Built This City - Starship What to Believe - Daiki Kasho Wasteland - 10 Years What About Love? - Heart Wild and Young - American Bang Word Up! - Korn Worry About You - 2AM Club Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots Part 1 - The Flaming Lips You’re the Inspiration - Chicago Category:Rhythm Games Category:Crossover Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Rock Band Category:Crossover video games Category:Rhythm games